Halo 4: Musician
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Master Chief's quest for Didact made him a UNSC science station that bypassed installation 03.


Cut into an asteroid belt with a large planet in the background. A Slipspace portal suddenly appeared in the foreground, and Mantle's approach appeared with several contracted Liches and Phantoms. They all left the belt.

Cut into John-117, under the cover of the last Liches. The shield that protects the vessel from sliding space gradually disappears.

John-117: "Cortana?"

Cortana: "It's still here."

As John comes out of his cover and looks up, more ghosts and medals cross in the background. He saw the Halo device.

John-117: "An aura?"

Cortana: "Install 03. This is where Infinity finds the coordinates of the Requiem."

John looked up at the aura.

John-117: "Why did they bypass it?"

Cutting into the nearby asteroid belt, most of the covenant crafts are flying here. A manual station is built into one of the asteroids.

Cortana: "Because the composer is not on the ring."

Many ghosts and medals are close to the train station. Cut to John.

Cortana: "What are you waiting for? That station will not save yourself."

Lighten to black. After a while, you can hear the gunshots. Cut into the heart of the lich. The shield of Sangheili Storm gleamed as it collapsed on the floor, and the wound on the head was still smoking. As John walked toward the control panel, John stepped on his body and took a Covenant carbine.

Cortana: (sound distortion) "Put me into the console."

John walks to the panel and inserts Cortana into the console. The hologram of the station appeared.

John-117: "This is the UNSC chairman of the base. Have you read it?"

Sandra TillsonCOM: "Yes! I heard you! This is Sandy Tillson of Ivanoff Station! We were attacked!

John-117: "They are after the Forerunner artifact you got from the Halo ring."

Cut into the appearance of the lich; it is approaching the station.

Sandra TillsonCOM: "How do you know about this?"

John-117: "Doctor. I need you to protect that artifact until we arrive. Send anything -"

The station's hologram flashed completely and disappeared completely, replaced by Cortana, who was on another ramp.

Cortana: (sound twisted, sorghum) "Do you know what the condescending nephew said to me after our first chess game?"

John-117: "Cortana..."

Cortana: "Even if I don't call him anymore."

When Lich flies to the station during a collision, a red signal flashes on the screen.

John-117: "Correct your method."

Cortana: "Yes, he also said that he works better alone."

The Lich flies dangerously close to the station without slowing down. The red signal continues to flash.

Cortana: "I understand why you chose him, Catherine."

John-117: "Cortana!"

Cortana: "I am your greatest achievement, you hate me!"

John-117: "Pull up! Now!"

When Lich crashed under the open landing cabin, it was cut black.

You can go any landing.

John woke up on the floor of the landing bay. The lich who was in flames was nearby and burned. An assault rifle approached him.

Cortana: "I am sorry - I am just... can't stop them!"

His HUD flashed when John got up.

Cortana: "It's like a thousand people quarreling at once!"

John grabbed the assault rifle and his HUD was cleaned up.

John-117: "Doctor Tillson, are you there?"

Sandra Tilson (Video COM): "Oh, thank God! When your signal cuts off me -"

John-117: "Doctor, listen to me. You must issue an order to evacuate the station."

Sandra Tillson (Video COM): "We have been working hard! Covenant... They have taken over the landing in the Gulf!"

John-117: "Give me your coordinates. I will see what I can do when I clear an evac route on my way."

John ran to the end of the landing bay, where there were several boxes of supplies. When he was near the exit, the door opened. When a Needer's projectile killed him, a security guard using the Sticky Detonator slammed against the wall. Explosives from the Sticky Detonator exploded, killing two Kig-Yars at the end of the corridor. John ran to the hallway, circled some corners and reached the other door. It opens up a hangar.

System: Emergency isolation has been released.

A security guard jumped up and was killed by Kig-Yar. Two scientists ran over and tried to escape.

Scientist #1: "They killed everyone!"

Scientist #1: "We can't stay here!"

John killed Kig-Yar and entered the hangar. The two ghosts are giving up the remnants of the covenant. John took care of them and moved on, slamming into another team of covenant soldiers. He took them out and moved on. Some security guards and scientists are standing nearby.

John-117: "What can we do to keep the covenant out?"

Cortana: "The Harbormaster control can set up a roadblock on the bay, but we have to find them."

Scientist #2: "Where is Jesse? Jesse!"

Countless ghosts have come to strengthen the position of the Covenant. John began to assist the oppressed security forces.

Scientist #3: "How did UNSC get here so soon?"

John began to take out the remnants of the Covenant on the platform and destroyed several Sanghei on the way.

Cortana: "Now! Before they collect another attack. Raise the shield!"

John-117 is close to control.

Cortana: "That's it! Lift the barricade!"

If the player is close to the wrong platform:

Cortana: "The wrong platform, the Chief! Dock control is in another!"

John enters the control and activates the system.

HARBORMASTER control

Emergency port BARRICADE

ENGAGED

System: Warning. Emergency port roadblocks are engaged. Formulate 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

Cortana: "Dr. Tillson. Bay 7 is safe, we are moving your position now."

A blue obstacle activates and blocks the hangar from any more phantoms.

Sandra TillsonCOM: "Really? Oh - it's incredible! Thank you!"

John quickly ran to a door leading to the doctor, who opened up more covenant soldiers. John destroyed them. In the room, a group of security guards are covering behind the crates and attracting more covenant soldiers.

Scientist #4: "Where are the other station police?"

Security #4: "We need to back up! Bay 7 Duty Port Baker!"

Security #5: "Sparta? How many of you?"

Security #4: "Guys, we can't take this position!"

Security #5: "Backward! Back!"

John assisted the security guards and, after a long battle, killed the enemies in the area. He ran to the end of the room, entered a large staircase, and two other security guards were on the bottom of the building. Several Unggoy walked down the stairs. John and the security guards wiped them out and joined by the other two behind them. The team began to push up the stairs and attract more enemies on the floor.

Suddenly, the orange scan line of Mantle's Approach passed through the station.

Cortana: "Didact doesn't know where the composer is! It's just at the station."

Tim (Pennsylvania): "Attention! The security check at the station has just broken through to the emergency station 12, A-11. The lifeboat access is limited but fully functional! ES12, A-11!"

John and the security guards continued to push up until they reached the floor overlooking the bay. They fought against another covenant team and ultimately ensured the safety of the bay. John passed through another door leading to another corridor. When he ran down, another scan line passed through the station. John ran to the length of the corridor and met a distressed scientist.

Scientist #5: "Help us! A pair of hunters forcibly enter. Take it. It is calibrated for heavy armor. Please! Help them!"

John picked up the propeller pack nearby. The door opened to reveal the next room, and several scientists and security personnel were fighting unilaterally with Mgalekgolo.

Cortana: "Hunter!"

John fought Mgalekgolo in the control room and eventually killed them.

Scientist #5: "How are everyone?"

Sandra TillsonCOM: "Sparta? Are you okay? It sounds like the end of the world!"

John-117: "Cortana? Gated?"

John's HUD flashes again. Cortana responded, but there was a series of incomprehensible computer tones and buzz. John's HUD stabilized again.

Cortana: "Tillson is in the door over there!"

John quickly ran to the door and activated it. Lighten to black.

John passed through the open door. Sandy Tillson was right in front of the door and greeted him immediately and nervously.

Sandra Tillson: "I very much hope that you know why this happened. Because, to be honest, my objectivity has not brought me a lot of benefits. If I persist, I will let us down."

The two reached the control panel at the end of the room. Tillson began to enter commands and opened the windows in front of them to give the sun ample.

John-117: "The equipment you recovered is the weapon of the first mover. The commander of the ship wants it to come back."

When the room began to fall, Tillson hesitated and turned to John.

Sandra Tillson: "Would you like to come back? You don't think you can delete it... it can't leave this station, you know, right?"

John-117: "We have no choice, Ph.D."

Sandra Tillson: (shaking his head) "This is not a matter of choice. It took three months, and the largest starship of the UN Security Council can only relocate it here. Unless you look much stronger than you, it is not going to any local."

The room dropped enough for two people to see the composer. The spotlight shines on the great artifact. Cut two.

John-117: "Can you let Cortana access the station's supply list?"

Tillson walked back to the control panel.

Sandra Tilson: "Why?"

She started typing on the panel. John continued to read the composer.

John-117: "If we can't move the composer, we have to make sure that Didact can't."

Tilson stopped and looked up at John.

Sandra Tillson: "Wait... we have been working here for many years."

Cortana: "Inventory lists seven excavation-level Havok mines. One of them will turn this base into a pinata."

Tilson looked at John earnestly.

John-117: "Sorry, doctor. Continue to send your staff to the evac center. Once we take care of the composer, you will not have much time."

Tilson was hesitant again and bowed his head thoughtfully.

Sandra Tillson: (almost no writing) "I will... make sure the nuclear weapons are ready, so you can detonate them remotely."

John turned and began to walk out of the room.

Sandra Tillson: (sorry) "Maybe you save us next time, can you give us more time to pack?"

John turned to listen to her words. He nodded.

John-117: "Next time."

John turned again and walked out of the room. Tilson watched him go and looked down sadly. The door closed John. Cut into black.

John is outside the corridor at the lower part of the station. A nearby door emits current.

Tim (Pennsylvania): "Attention, note. Lifeboat 12, A-11 is now fully loaded and is about to leave. Do not go to 12, A-11 - we are preparing other shuttles from Bay 7, C-5 again, lifeboat 12 No. A-11 is exhausted and will be launched soon."

John passed through a door in front of him and walked over to a short corridor to a doorway leading to the large open cave where the composer was.

combination

John walked out of the large area and met with several security guards and active squadrons who were being driven by scientists.

Security: "Sierra Leone 117... Is it still alive after so long?"

I heard the explosion and then the station violently vibrated.

John-117: "Doctor, what is that?"

Sandra Tilson (complaint): (Shocked to say) "The Covenant... The Covenant has just shot down the first escape route."

Cortana: "The station should be equipped with an external turret. If we can reactivate them, I can design the station's defense system to provide cover for evacuation."

Sandra TillsonCOM: "OK... well, I will send you the coordinates."

John passed through the atrium and passed through a group of security guards.

Security #6: "The order is to keep the covenant away from the artifact; there is no ifs, ands or , Edwards, you both take the flanking."

Security #7: "Yes, sir."

Security #8: "On it."

Security #6: "French, locking the far end."

Security #9: "Mr."

Security #6: "Warren, please keep your eyes open, but mainly don't give way."

Security #10: "Well."

Security #6: "Keep safe, gentleman. Go!"

Near the door to the goal, a scientist is watching his colleague trying to work in the neighborhood. He stepped on the ground and surprised the scientists next to him.

Scientist #6: "I thought you were an expert."

Scientist #7: "I know how to use it to transport goods, not to shoot covenants!"

Scientist #6: "The watch commander said he sent people to know how to use weapons on these things."

The chieftain went to the other side of the atrium and the other was driven by a security guard. Colleagues gave him instructions.

Security #11: "We need to test it. Can you help me see it?"

Security #12: "Top."

The security guard driving Mantis looked down.

Security #12: "Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow.

Security #11: "There is a switch that can be switched on the option panel."

Hey, look up now.

Security #12: "Yes, find it."

Security #11: "The road is better."

Security #12: "This doesn't make any sense. It's a machine, not a fighter."

John walked through the door and walked down the corridor. A security guard sits on the floor nearby.

Security #13: "Here, Sparta!"

John approached the guard and he stood up and walked toward the door's control panel, opened it and allowed John to pass.

John-117: "Police officer, seal the door behind me."

Security #13: "Yes, sir."

When the door closed behind him, John walked over the door, took a catwalk, and walked to the corridor above. Another scan line moves inside the station.

Ur-Didact: "You have left a deep impression on me, human beings. Once your composition is completed, your unique heroism will be preserved and studied."

The station swayed again and the power was suddenly cut off. John moves on, facing Unggoy and Kig-Yar. He quickly destroyed them and moved to the door, the door closed and locked.

Cortana: "The power outage caused an automatic lock. Look for a service tunnel."

John found that the service tunnel entrance was not too far from the door, then went down and took out two Kig-Yars. The last door is open.

Tim (Pennsylvania): "All hands! Bay 7, C-5 level is cleared and can be used for evac! Again, this is not an exercise! Bay 7, C-5!"

John crossed the dark corridor and faced more covenant forces. He fought with them and reached the end of the corridor, where three doors opened and led to a large room with three airlocks and more covenant soldiers. John advanced and eliminated all of this.

Cortana: "I think this is the last one."

There is a door at the end of the room.

Cortana: "Let's go."

John walked through the door and walked along another fashion show into another corridor. Some scientists and security guards were being forced by the covenant soldiers.

Scientist #8: "Sparta! Here! They let us cut off!"

John continues to assist desperate people.

Scientist #9: "Please help us!"

John killed all the covenant soldiers.

Scientist #10: "Hey, this is the army!"

If the player leaves the scientist:

Scientist #8: "No!"

Scientist #8: "Don't wait!"

Scientist #8: "Don't go!"

Scientist #8: "Hey, wait! Come back!"

John is close to the rescue team.

Scientist #8: "The Covenant has just wasted one of the security teams! What opportunities does a group of archaeologists have?"

Either

Scientist #9: "They ran! The security team assigned us, the second covenant appeared! How can they do this?!"

John-117: "Find Dr. Tillson. She will take you to the evacuation area."

A security guard or scientist key opens the nearby door to a small side area with two car sentries. John walked back to the main corridor and continued on. He turned to a corner, walked along the walkway to the upper level, and took out two Unggoy along the way. He became another airlock room.

Cortana: "The battle network will direct all troops to our position!"

John included the covenant forces. At the same time, the Covenant forces are using the airlock to enter the room from their boarding vessel. John can use the button on the airlock to vent, causing internal forces to be blown back into the vacuum.

John repelled the boarder and left only a few enemies.

Cortana: "There are a few remaining."

She marks the remaining covenant soldiers. John wiped them out and went to the upstairs area, the top door opened. John quickly ran into the hallway. Another scan line runs through the station.

Cortana: "Maybe the great and powerful Didact shouldn't misplace his stuff!"

John walked along the length of the corridor to the last door, then opened, leading to a balcony overlooking the exterior of the station. The Ghost is smashing more Covenant soldiers, while a small group of security personnel are trying to repel the Covenant, and three CRS-class light cruisers hover over the head. At the same time, two mulberry fans who are draped over the shoulders are checking the room.

Cortana: "This is the main defense console."

John began to attract invisible infiltrators. His HUD started to flash again.

Cortana: (猖獗) "My intervention is a prerequisite for success! (Ominous whispers) Why should we save them?"

John took Sangri.

Cortana: (crazy laugh) "Put me into the defensive grid."

John had no choice but to put Cortana in the console. Her figure appeared, she turned and began to enter the hologram.

John-117: "Doctor Tillson, are you there?

Sandra Tillson (video COM): "I am here. Are you lucky?"

John-117: "Cortana is now bringing the defense network online."

Cortana: "Okay. That's it."

When the Onager cannon began to shoot, the station shook slightly.

Sandra Tillson (Video COM): "I heard it! We will broadcast the final evac order."

John-117: "Nuclear weapon?"

Sandra Tillson (Video COM): "We are now manipulating it. Meet us on the upper platform and we will help you understand it."

Cortana: "Take me, Chief!"

John grabbed Cortana, ran to another door in the room and walked down the hallway.

Cortana: "Chief, if we pull it down and actually return to Halsey? Don't tell her how bad I am. Please?"

John-117: "I can't say anything."

Cortana: "Thank you."

John met a covenant squad that marched along the corridor in the same direction as him. Before they noticed him, he quickly took them out. He walked down the hallway and turned to the left side through another open door, leading to more covenant rooms. There is a cheer for Unggoy. At this point, the subtitle appears:

Unggoy: "Didact shelters everyone! Didact shelters everyone!"

John took them out and finally went to the door, where a pair of guns led by Sangheili guarded.

Sang Geely: "Kill the librarian's pet!"

It leads to another corridor and finally has another door. John approached it and waited for it to decompress, and finally let him enter the room of a cave cave.

Everything is lost, found...

Inside the cave, you can see several ghosts falling from more covenant soldiers near the composer. Multiple Unggoy cheers around the disabled Mantises, and no one in the cave can see it.

Cortana: "Away from it!"

John-117: "They found the composer."

Cortana: "(Twisted) stop them, chieftain! You can't let them tell him it's here!"

John left the building and entered the atrium. He runs a shackle and participates in the covenant. "

John-117: "Dr. Tilson, the position of the composer has been compromised. You must put the nuclear weapon here!"

Sandra TillsonCOM: "It's not ready yet!"

John-117: "Ready or not, I need it now!"

Cortana: "They threw away everything we got to get the composer!"

Ghosts enter the area to lower troops, ghosts and ghosts. John canceled the deployment of the covenant. More ghosts enter the cave.

Cortana: "Another wave!"

The Banshees squadron entered the atrium.

Cortana: "The Banshee!"

John destroyed the banshee and continued to postpone the ghost of the covenant.

Cortana: "Where is he?"

When John killed the last covenant soldier, the ghost stopped entering the atrium.

John-117: "Doctor Tillson! Where is the warhead? Dr. Tillson!"

Cortana: "Back to the elevator platform. I will continue to work hard to raise her."

John entered the elevator of one of the buildings.

Cortana: "HAVOK mines will be in one of the cargo holds. Start us."

John started the elevator and the elevator began to rise.

Cortana: "Emirates! Building huge Casimir waves outside the atrium!"

Suddenly, the top of the cave breaks, exposing the entire atrium to the space. One of the cranes lost control and hit the elevator window. The elevator stops when the crane descends. The method of seeing the mantle can be used to shoot a strong orange beam into the atrium.

John-117: "What is he doing?"

The composer fell off the ground and floated out of the station.

John-117: "Cortana, see if you can lift Tillson. Let me get a status elsewhere in the station."

John's HUD starts to flash.

Cortana: "I can't believe he did that..."

John-117: "Cortana, I need that information!"

Cortana did not respond.

John-117: "(sigh) look... don't consider Didact, don't consider the composer. Just focus on finding Tillson."

Cortana: (Nervous) "Tillson, Sandra K. Female, 51. Ph.D. Archaeology. Pegasi Institute-"

The elevator is restored.

Cortana: "Get her. The bioprint is stable at level 350, B-deck."

John-117: "Thank you, Cortana."

The elevator stopped and John pressed the button to open the elevator door. Cut into black.

Cut to John's first person perspective. Several scientists, including Tillson, are on the platform, and some are dealing with their mission. Tilson is talking to two colleagues.

Sandra Tillson: "They have damaged the hull of the station."

Cut to John. He ran to a nearby console and passed Tillson on the way.

John-117: "Didact took the composer. Let these people go to the evac center!"

He took out Cortana and put her in the console.

Sandra Tillson: "'take'? 'take 'how?'"

John-117: "Click on the cockpit. Find something that can carry the payload."

Sandra Tillson: "Wait, something happened."

Tillson and the scientists stopped to look at Mantle's Approach, which is closing the station. The Composer on it starts charging.

John-117: "Cortana, can you enter the defense system at the station?"

Cortana is playing with holograms.

Cortana: "They didn't respond!"

The composer continues to charge. Cortana is trying to start the defense system, but it doesn't work anyway.

John-117: "Cortana?"

Cortana turned to look at him. The hologram is still flashing an error warning.

Cortana: "Emirates, it -"

The composer fired. Scientists have smashed from this blow, and their skin has begun to fall off into data units. They all started to collapse. Cut to the close-up of Tellson. When her skin, muscles and skeletal system were broken down into orange data, she screamed in pain. John was not affected, and although his armor collapsed and darkened on the floor, his armor flashed orange.

After John woke up for a while, the staff now became ashes. Cortana is sitting on the pedestal, alone and helpless. Steam is piled up from the ash heap, which is left by scientists. John's armor also smoked. He looked around and kneeled on one knee. Cortana looked up at him.

Cortana: "Are you alright?"

John stood up and used his assault rifle. He looked around the ashes and was still smoking.

Cortana: "I monitored the data pulses. I can hear them... the rest is..."

Thinking, John walked to the door.

John-117: "We need to move."

Cortana: "These people are gone."

John-117: "If Didact arrives at Earth, there will be more."

Cortana remained silent for a moment.

Cortana: "They will pair you with another AI. If Halsey let them, maybe even another Cortana model."

John looks to turn to her.

John-117: "That won't happen."

Cortana: "It won't be me, you know, right?"

John did not respond and turned around. Cortana stood up and activated the hologram again.

Cortana: "Open a big knife in the hangar C-11. Whatever the librarian did to you, it's obviously effective."

John turned to her.

John-117: "Cortana."

Cortana turned to him.

John-117: "It's not over yet. Not yet."

Cortana: "Not yet."

Cut into black. The level ends.


End file.
